Making Love
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / GS / Kyuhyun X Sungmin / Buat JOYers yang masih bertahan! JOY! Mari merapaaaaat :)
1. Chapter 1

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – After School (First Love)**_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata tebalnya tengah sibuk membaca bukunya, bahkan sangking seriusnya, dia sampai tak melihat temannya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Donghae, Lee Donghae – teman Kyuhyun.

Sang empu yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati temannya, yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap Hyung itu tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun, ya itulah nama pemuda berkacamata tadi, Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Dia adalah mahasiswa di Kyunghee University jurusan Sains. Walaupun dia begitu cupu dengan kacamata tebal yang kuno itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang lumayan.

Dia memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, tingginya lebih dari 180 cm dan yang menjadi nilai plus untuknya adalah otak encernya. Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa di jurusan Sains yang paling pintar, bahkan di semester yang baru menginjak 5 ini, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi asisten Dosen.

Kyuhyun memang namja impian, namun sampai detik ini dia belum pernah berpacaran, lebih tepatnya dia malas untuk melakukan hal itu, karena sebuah trauma di masa SMA-nya. Baiklah, akan aku beritahu rahasianya.

Dia pernah di tolak yeoja tercantik di sekolahnya, yaaah... memang Kyuhyun punya kelebihan, tapi kekurangan juga dia miliki. Selain karena kacamata tebal yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu nampak nerd, dandanan Kyuhyun saat SMA begitu payah.

Kyuhyun memang selalu tampil seadanya, dengan seragam yang rapi dan rambut yang klimis. Mulai saat itulah, Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk kembali memulai kisah cintanya, Kyuhyun tidak mau dia menjadi bahan ejekan satu kuliahan kalau sampai melakukannya. Cukup saat SMA saja.

"Kapan kau disini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau sendiri yang tidak tahu, terlalu sibuk dengan buku tebalmu itu" ejek Donghae

"Aku harus menyerahkan tugas Hyung, jadi begitulah" kata Kyuhyun apa adanya

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ya Kyuhyun-ah, ayo ke kantin. Aku belum makan dari tadi pagi" ajak Donghae

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tanganya, melihat bahwa benda kecil itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Tidak ada salahnya mengisi perutnya seperti kata Donghae.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku bereskan buku ini dulu"

"Kali ini kau yang traktir ya, aku tidak bawa uang. Heheh" ucap Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya

"Hyung, bisa-bisa tabunganku habis jika kau memintaku mentraktirmu terus" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Kyu, kau kan selalu diberi jatah uang oleh keluargamu. Lagian untuk apa kau masih bekerja?"

Sembari berjalan keluar dari perpuastakaan, mereka mengobrol soal – entahlah apa itu, tidak ada tema yang begitu penting untuk di bicarakan. Hanya sekedar berbasi-basi saja.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Hyung, aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk melatih diriku agar nanti saat aku memiliki keluarga, aku bisa mandiri tanpa meminta ini itu pada orang tuaku"

Karena begitu sibuk dengan obrolan yang kurang penting mereka, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau ada yeoja yang berjalan sembari membawa buku, sepertinya dia tengah sibuk membaca buku ditangannya dengan langkah pelannya.

Bruk

Tanpa bisa dihindari, tubrukan dari tubuh keduanya-pun terjadi. Kyuhyun spontan membantu yeoja tersebut memungut bukunya, begitu juga dengan buku miliknya yang ikut terjatuh.

Glup

'_Ommona...'_ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dengan mata melotot

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tak melotot jika pemandangan menggiurkan itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya, dada kencang yang montok. Begitulah kesan pertama saat melihat itu. Bahkan dia melupakan sosok Donghae yang masih berjalan seraya berceramah jauh di depan sana.

"Chogi..."

Kyuhyun segera menghilangkan pikiran kotornya saat mendengar lirihan dari yeoja itu, suara tenor yang mendayu dari sosok di depannya, dia langsung menyerahkan buku milik yeoja tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun kalau dekat dengan yeoja – yang bukan temannya.

"Mianhae.." kata Kyuhyun

"Hehe... Buku ini bukan milikku" kata yeoja memamerka buku di tangannya dengan senyum manis

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun melihat sampul buku yang dia pegang, buku itu juga bukan miliknya. Mungkin karena begitu gugupnya, Kyuhyun sampai tidak melihat sampul dari buku miliknya sendiri. Sehingga buku yang seharusnya dia serahkan untuk yeoja itu malah tengah dia pegang.

"Mian, mian..." kata Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya

"Gwanchana"

Setelah menukar buku masing-masing, yeoja sexy yang memakai baju merah menyala dengan dada berpotongan rendah itu tersenyum lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terpesona di tempatnya, dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lihat?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun di buat kaget saat wajah Donghae yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap punggung yeoja yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"Tidak Hyung" kata Kyuhyun

"Ooh, aku tahu. Kau baru bertemu dengannya ya? Pertama kali?" tebak Donghae seraya mengusap dagunya

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot

"Sungmin, yeoja yang memakai baju merah itukan yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Donghae menujuk yeoja yang tengah serius membaca bukunya tak jauh dari mereka, dengan gaya anggun dan juga menggoda miliknya.

"..."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Lebih memilih menatap – lagi – sosok yeoja itu, memperhatikan setiap gerakan sensual dimata Kyuhyun.

"Seorang 'Primadona' di universitas, dia juga model pakaian dalam dan lingerie. Mahasiswi jurusan Seni semester 7. Lee Sungmin, ugh... dia begitu menggairahkan" ucap Donghae mngeluarkan pendapatnya

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih setia menatap yeoja itu – Sungmin – yang baru dia ketahui namanya dari Hyung di sampingnya.

"Hot..." kata Kyuhyun pelan tanpa dia sadari

"Hah? Kau mengatakan apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"Oh! Bukan, ayo Hyung kita ke kantin. Hari ini traktir"

Mendengar ucapan itu, wajah Donghae langsung sumringah, mengabaikan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Masa bodoh, yang penting hari ini dia mendapat makan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Namja itu begitu unik"

.

.

.

"Hah..."

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Setiap hati selalu melelahkan untuk Kyuhyun. Kuliah bahkan tak jarang mengajar hobae-nya di universitas untuk menggantikan sang Dosen yang absen, lalu melanjutkan harinya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe kopi tak jauh dari tempat kuliahnya. Belum lagi mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Lee Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya yang di banting di samping tubuhnya, membuka aplikasi pencarian di ponsel canggihnya. Setelah itu dia mengetikkan nama 'Lee Sungmin' , dan tak lama semua berita dan foto yeoja yang tadi siang tak sengaja dia tabrak itu bertebaran.

Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dengan Sungmin, dia membuka sebuah laman dimana disana tertulis biodata Sungmin, membacanya secara pelan semuanya dan Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin begitu terkenal di korea.

'_Kemana saja aku selama ini' _batin Kyuhyun

Setelah puas membaca profil dari yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun iseng-iseng membuka gambar-gambar yang ada. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyesali tindakannya itu.

Kyuhyun melotot melihat semua gambar di layar ponselnya, semua pose-pose Sungmin sebagai model untuk pakaian dalam tempampang jelas. Dengan pakaian minimnya, memamerkan tubuh putih tanpa cela dan gaya sensual seperti model porno yang sering Donghae perlihatkan saat Kyuhyun berkunjung di apatement Hyung-nya itu, walaupun bukan telanjang tapi gambar Sungmin yang tengah Kyuhyun lihat saat ini membuat bagian selatan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang.

Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya seraya melihat foto Sungmin yang lain. Mencoba membayangkan bahwa Sungmin yang tengah mengusap gundukan diantara selangkangannya.

"Issshhh..."

Desisan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat alarm peringatan itu berbunyi di dalam kepalanya, dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari acara rebahannya. Menutup ponselnya dan memilih masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh..."

Suara itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan seringan bulu yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding seketika. Karena masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Kembali menutup matanya lebih erat lagi. Menyamankan tidurnya karena badannya masih lelah.

"Kyuhyun-aaah..."

Deg

Kyuhyun sepertinya kenal dengan suara manis itu, walaupun hari ini baru mendengarnya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara merdu yang memanggil namanya dengan di sertai desahan itu.

Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama Kyuhyun tangkap, ada sebuah siluet orang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya karena keadaan kamarnya yang temaram, Kyuhyun belum bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

Dengan bantuan tangannya, Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya, mencoba meraih fokus, lalu mengambil kaca mata yang dia letakan di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Deg

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang setelah tahu siapa yang berada di atas tubuhnya, yeoja yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dengan renda. Terduduk di atas perutnya seraya tersenyum menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya.

'Astaga, sepertinya aku bermimpi'

Kyuhyun benar-benar gila sekarang, apa karena dia melihat foto Sungmin tadi sore, sehingga dia berhalusinasi kalau Sungmin tengah berda diatas tubuhnya denga pakain minim yang menggoda tersebut?

"Kyuuuh..."

Tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak berhalusinasi saat ini, dia bisa mendengar suara yeoja itu lagi, memanggil namanya dengan sensual. Astaga... apa lagi ini? Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Mau kemana? Hm?" tanya Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak bangkit

"B – bagaimana k – kau bi – bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tersengal

Masih dengan posisi di awal, Sungmin menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun mulai dari dada sampai perut namja tersebut dengan jari lentik berkutek lucu miliknya. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhh,,, aahhh "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun disertai desahan yang membuat junior Kyuhyun menegang dengan sendirinya. Merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di pantatnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

Dan entah Kyuhyun kembali berhalusinasi lagi, atau dia begitu kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Sungmin barusan, membuatnya tak tahu kalau yeoja itu tengah menggenggam juniornya yang menegang.

Kyuhyun shock dan langsung melihat apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan di bawah sana saat merasakan kehangatan di juniornya, sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah Kyuhyun rasakan sampai dia berumur 22 tahun. Dengan masih mempertahankan kedua matanya melotot sampai matanya akan keluar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Sungmin mengulum juniornya yang tengah dalam keadaan ON itu.

"Sungminhh..."

"Kau nikmati saja"

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali mengulum junior dalam genggamannya, menjilatnya seakadan dia tengah menikmati lolipop kesukaannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa di gerakan saat itu. Membuatnya hanya bisa mendesis di sela-sela kuluman Sungmin.

Setelah puas mengulum junior Kyuhyun, Sungmin memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun dengan terkikik lucu.

"Eumhh..."

"Aah... Terussh...eeunghh..." tanpa bisa Kyuhyun kontrol, tangannya memegang kepala Sungmin, menyuruhnya mempercepat gerakannya memblowjob junior Kyuhyun

Kedua pipi Sungmin mengempis, menyedot dan memasukan junior lebih dalam sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan menggunakan lidah dan giginya untuk membantu pekerjaan blowjobnya. Mencoba memancing cairan yang akan Kyuhyun keluarkan nanti.

"Aah... Minghh...ughhh"

Kyuhyun semakin gelisah saat sesuatu yang akan keluar melalui penisnya, dahinya berkeringat dan tangannya bergetar merasakan sensasi tersebut, lalu benda dalam mulut mungil Sungmin itu berkedut. Membuat Sungmin semakin giat mengulum, menjilat dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aahh,,,, Sungminhh,,, aaahh,,, AAAKHHH!"

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menjerit pelan seraya menyemburkan cairan lengket dari juniornya. Namun...

Slap

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, melihat keadaan kamarnya yang masih temaram, setelah ingat Kyuhyun menenggok kearah bagian kakinya, disana Kyuhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Tidak menemukan Sungmin yang tadi mengulum juniornya. Hanya mendapati celana piyamanya basah di bagian selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bermimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Lanjut nggak FF nggak bermutu milik saya ini? Hehe...

Makasih buat review kalian di FF yang saya publish di , sebenarnya saya nggak percaya diri publish disini, takut nggak ada yang baca karena dengar-dengar penggunjung mulai sepi. Tapi setelah melihat dan membaca review kalian saya bersemangat publish. Ini FF baru saya, mohon berikan kritik dan sarannya. Apapun itu saya terima, selama masih dalam tahap wajar.

Saya mencoba membuat FF KyuMin di keadaan yang begitu sulit ini, mencoba mengembangbiakannnya agar FF KyuMin nggak punah. Terima kasih sekali lagi... saya bakal mengusahakan seminggu update 2 kali buat FF saya yang berchapter. Berikan semangatnya dan ide kalian, siapa tahu saya bisa menuliskan FF KyuMin lebih banyak lagi. Terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing –Sistar ( Ma Boy)**_

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kedua mata memerah dan tubuh yang kurang bersemangat. Semua itu karena dia terus terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi malam. Wajah dan tubuh Sungmin – Sunbae – di universitasnya.

Bahkan sepanjang pelajaran tadi, Kyuhyun tidak konsentrasi. Dia bahkan melihat Mrs. Ellen yang saat itu mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris terlihat seperti Sungmin. Dengan baju yang memperlihatkan belahan dada seperti kemarin siang.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ini juga salah Donghae Hyung"

Mulut tebal itu terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, sampai dia tak sadar bahwa orang yang tadi malam berada di mimpi – basah dan menggariahkannya – tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Hey!"

Sosok itu tak menoleh, karena dia pikir bukan dia yang dia panggil. Jadi dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju taman universitasnya – Kyunghee.

"Hey..."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat seseorang memegang pundaknya, dengan rasa keingintahuan yang begitu besar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya itu hal buruk.

"Kita bertemu lagi" sapa Sungmin dengan senyumannya

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun malah memantung dengan menatap wajah ayu Sungmin. Tentunya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, hampir saja air liurnya terjatuh.

"Kau..baik-baik saja?"

Merasa namja yang ada di depannya tidak merespon ucapannya, Sungmin memilih mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Slap

"Ah.. um... aku – aku baik-baik sa – saja" kata Kyuhyun dengan gagapnya

"Hahaha, kau begitu lucu" ucap Sungmin

Mendengar alunan tawa dari bibir berwarna peach milik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun malah kembali mengingat mimpinya tadi malam, ini gawat! Pekik Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

"Min, dia siapa?"

Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya saat sebuah suara lain menginterupsi tawa Sungmin yang terdengar seperti lantunan surga buatnya.

"Oh, aku kemarin bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Tapi aku belum tahu namanya" kata Sungmin

"Kau.. aku seperti pernah melihatmu" lirih Eunhyuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun mulai bawah sampai atas.

"Ah! Kau asisten Mr. Jung kan? Kau anak fakultas Sains yang pintar itu" pekik Eunhyuk menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun

"Kau mengenalnya Hyuk?"

Kini gantian Sungmin yang bertanya tentang sosok namja itu pada temannya, sepertinya Hyuk kenal dengan namja yang menarik hatinya ini.

"Dia Kyuhyun, mahasiswa yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk semua fakultas tahun kemarin Min. Kau tahu kan?"

"Jadi kau Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu pintar itu?"

Kyuhyun menjadi gugup sendiri saat dua yeoja itu terang-terangan memujinya, dia memang pintar. Semua mahasiswa di universitas itu tahu tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun, itu hanya untuk lingkup pelajaran. Beda lagi kalau tentang fashion atau penampilan. Kyuhyun akan mendapat peringkat akhir di mata para semua orang di universitasnya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena Sungmin mengenal dirinya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ketiga orang itu – Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk – menolehkan kepalanya bebarengan saat seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya. Dan tak jauh dari mereka, sosok tampa – Dongahe – tengah berjalan dengan cepatnya kearah mereka.

"Hai Hyuk!" kata Dongahe

"Kau kenal dengannya Hyuk?"

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh pada Hyung-nya itu dengan kening berkerut, setahunya Donghae tak pernah punya teman wanita, kecuali para mahasiswi yang di goda Donghae dengan kerdipan matanya.

"Oh, Sungmin. Kalian..."

Merasa tahu apa maksud kata Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk langsung memperkenalkan temannya itu. Seorang mahasiswa terkenal di universitasnya karena pekerjaan dan juga kecantikannya. Jangan lupa karena popularitas Sungmin di universitas tersebut.

"Kenalkan, dia Lee Sungmin. Temanku selama... kurang lebih 15 tahun.. lebih?"

"Jadi kau berteman dengan model hot yang terkenal itu"

Donghae mulai mengeluarkan rayuannya untuk Sungmin, sementara itu Sungmin tersenyum manis untuk membalasnya.

"Annyeong..." sapa Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Lee Donghae imnida, teman Eunhyuk di club Dance" kata Donghae

"..."

Ketiganya malah menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin, oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok cantik itu rupanya. Kalau bukan karena sodokan Donghae di perutnya, mungkin Kyuhyun akan tetap terbengong seraya menatap Sungmin – dengan terang-terangan.

"Ah! Kyu-Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Hahaha, mohon dimaklumi. Kyuhyun itu pemalu, dia akan seperti ini jika di dekati oleh Sungmin. Bukan begitu Kyu?"

'_Sial, kau Hyung'_

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tertawa pelan saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun untuk Donghae, dia memprotes ucapan Hyung-nya itu. Bukankah itu keterlaluan, tapi benar juga sih.

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu bersama. Kami sudah janji sebelumnya" tawar Donghae dengan gaya cool-nya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun

"Bukan ide yang buruk, aku juga sudah lapar"

Eunhyuk nampak meng-iyakan ide Donghae, hari sudah siang. Dan tadi dia harus menguras otaknya untuk pelajaran Fisika yang begitu rumit untuknya, membuat perutnya keroncongan selama pelajaran dimulai.

"Aku setuju" kata Sungmin

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekantin. Kali ini aku traktir untuk wanita-wanita cantik ini" ucap Donghae

"Aku.. aku ada tugas dari Mr. Kim , maaf..."

Ketiganya menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Wae, Kyu? Bukankah kau tadi mengajakku makan, karena kau tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi"

"Iya Hyung, ta – tapi aku ada tugas dari Mrs. Song untuk merangkum mata pelajarannya. Dan harus di serahkan jam 1 nanti"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berbohong, tidak ada tugas apa-apa dari dosennya itu. Hari ini bahkan jadwalnya sudah selesai. Hanya saja...

"Tapikan hari ini jadwalmu sudah selesai, Kyu"

"Tapi itu tugas Hyung, dan harus di selesaikan"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak bisa, aku akan senang jika hanya makan bersama bidadari ini"

Ugh,, rayuan Donghae begitu murahan sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin dengan merdu

"Y-ye?"

"Ini kan pertemuan kita yang kedua, kita juga baru berkenalan dan menjadi teman. Ikutlah, ya..ya...ya...?"

Sungmin mendesak Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengubah keputusannya. Dan... Kyuhyun bergetar saat merasakan tangan halus Sungmin yang memegang lengannya.

"Ak – aku, ak – aku..."

"Sudah ayo ikut!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kalimat yang akan Kyuhyun keluarkan, Sungmin sudah menggandeng lengannya. Menyeretnya untuk berjalan menuju kantin, sementara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk nampak akrab di belakang mereka dengan saling mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang bersama, kedekatan diantara ke-empatnya nampak terlihat. Tak jarang mereka mengabiskan waktu senggang dengan berkumpul di perpustakaan ataupun di kafe dekat tempat mereka kuliah.

Membicarakan kehidupan seputar kuliah dan tak jarang menertawakan cerita lucu yang di lemparkan salah satu diantara ke-empatnya. Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun memang sulit bergaul. Dia hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita dan hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Seraya menundudukkan kepalanya seraya melirik Sungmin yang selalu indah dimata Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan masih kaku untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin, gugup dan suka salah tingkah.

Contohnya seperti hari ini, karena Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa mengantar Sungmin ke lokasi pemotretan membuat Kyuhyun harus mengantarnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae saja untuk menantar, tapi karena Hyung-nya itu ada ulangan memandadak dia harus rela satu mobil dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Sungmin duduk dengan anggun di kursi samping kemudi, tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun

"Um" balas Kyuhyun

"Tapi Donghae bilang kau selalu naik bus jika kuliah, itu benar ya?"

"Um"

Haaah... itulah yang hanya Kyuhyun keluarkan sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi pemotretan Sungmin, tak ada pembicaraan yang begitu penting. Dan Sungmin nampaknya menikmati wajah gugup Kyuhyun yang begitu jelas terlihat, wajah yang di hiasi sebuah kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancung Kyuhyun.

'_Namja ini punya passion sendiri'_ aku Sungmin

Dan perjalanan itu adalah perjalanan paling lama menurut Kyuhyun, karena ada Sungmin disampingnya. Dirinya harus menahan nafasnya, agar tak terlihat gugup saat melihat Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dan berteman dengan Sungmin, primadona dan yeoja incaran di universitasnya. Bahkan yeoja yang masih mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuknya itu begitu di kenal oleh masyarakat Seoul. Siapa yang tak kenal model majalah dewasa dan pakaian dalam itu?

Sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu hampir tidak tahu kalau bukan karena pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka di perpustakaan waktu itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi, Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam sebuah gedung. Gedung yang biasa digunakan untuknya melakukan pemotretan iklan pakain dalam. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mengikutinya membuat Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Kau tak ikut masuk?"

"Um,, ak – aku disini saja"

"Tapi pemotretan akan berlangsung lama, 2 jam mungkin" kata Sungmin

"Ikutlah, akan ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku"

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan penolakan, Sungmin kembali menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari mobil. Menyeretnya untuk memasuki gedung tersebut.

Semua orang tersenyum dan menyapa Sungmin yang berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong, tak jarang beberapa diantaranya menyerngit melihat namja yang digandeng oleh model hot itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." sapa Sungmin setelah masuk kedalam sebuah studio pemotretan

"Oh Sungmin-ah"

Seorang yeoja, mungkin seumuran dengan Sungmin berjalan kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Tak lama, yeoja dengan setelan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana denim itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Seingatku type-mu bukan namja nerd sepertinya, Min" kata Kibum – fotografer di studio itu

"Dia Kyuhyun, teman kuliahku. Kenalkan, ini Kim Kibum, Kyu" ucap Sungmin

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Baiklah. Hm,,, sepertinya jadwal pemotretan kali ini harus di batalkan"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin

"Itu, model untuk namja-nya berhalangan hadir. Jadi dibatalkan"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah menantikan pemotretan hari ini" adu Sungmin dengan wajah sendunya

"Karena namja itu TOP? Begitu?" ucap Kibum dengan alis yang naik-turun, menggoda Sungmin tentunya

"Bukan begitu Kibum" elak Sungmin

TOP, siapa TOP? Selama ini, Sungmin tak pernah membahas temannya yang bernama TOP. Apa dia pacar Sungmin?

Memikirkan itu, malah membuat Kyuhyun sedih sendiri. Jika benar begitu, berarti...

"Ah,,, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau temanku ini menggantikannya"

Hah? Apa? Kyuhyun menjadi model? Bersama Sungmin?

"Eum... aku rasa..."

Kibum berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun, memperhatikan tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang mirip dengan model di catwalk.

"Sepertinya tak buruk... jika kacamata dan penampilannya di rubah sedikit. Kau pintar" kata Kibum setuju

"Baiklah"

"Semuanya, siapkan peralatan. Kita menemukan model pengganti disini. Bersiaplah"

Kibum berteriak dan semua orang disana langsung bergerak menyiap keperluan untuk pemotretan hari ini. Kamare, lampu, komuter dan tak lupa pakaian yang akan mereka – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – gunakan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya benggong saat dirinya di seret Sungmin ke ruang make-up.

Menjadi model? Dengan Sungmin?

Bahkan Kyuhyun juga tak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana buat chapter ini? Hehe...

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua readers yang mau mampir, baca dan review ff abal saya ini. Bahkan memfollow dan memfavorite-nya. Sebuah kebanggan buat saya jika ff ini di terima oleh kalian.

Bersediakah kalian memberikan coretan kalian untuk chapter ini? Terima kasih

#Bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – Trouble Maker (Now )**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti sedang apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tetap terdiam sampai beberapa menit setelah Sungmin meninggalkan di ruang make-up bersama seorang yeoja yang Kyuhyun kenal bernama Ryeowook – Sungmin yang mengernalkannya tadi.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tampan lho, hanya saja kacamata dan dandanannya saja yang buruk. Buruk sekali" komentar Ryeowook

Dia begitu sibuk mendandani Kyuhyun sesuai konsep yang akan digunakan pada pemotretan kali ini, bersama Sungmin tentu saja, dengan terus – berusaha – mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol. Oh...memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun gugup dan gemetar sendiri. Sudah berapa kali dia merasakannya? Gemetar dan gugup jika itu menyangkut Sungmin, bahkan jika menghadapi ujian atau lomba Kyuhyun bahkan biasa-biasa saja.

Ini rasanya...

"Huah! Daebak! Setelah ini kau hanya perlu memakai kontak lensa, pasti hasilnya perfect" ucap Ryeowook

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini Kyuhyun sudah selesai 'dipermak' oleh sang penata rias bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut itu, dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan puas. Korbannya kali ini nampak berbeda dari yang pertama dia lihat.

Sekarang terlihat begitu...

"Seksi"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Sungmin dari arah belakang, dia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sudah selesai di make-up. Dengan menggunakan bathrobe warna putihnya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di kursi rias tersebut.

"Kau nampak berbeda" kata Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens, membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gugup

"Sekarang, kau pakai bajunya di ruang ganti"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perintah Ryeowook, dia berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan betapa terkejutnya saat disana dia hanya mendapati sebuah boxer dengan motif bunga hawai berwarna hitam.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan seraya memperlihatkan sebuah boxer kepada Ryeowook

"Tentu saja, pemotretannya kan bertema pantai. Jadi kau harus memakai ini, Sungmin sudah memakai bikini. Cepatlah"

Gluk

'Bikini? Bikini?'

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merona saat memikirkan apa yang ada dibalik bathrobe yang tengah Sungmin pakai, bikini? Hanya menutupi 2 daerah intim yeoja itu?

"Aiiish Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berfikir begitu. Kau harus menjauhi Donghae Hyung, dia sudah menularkan virus mesumnya padamu" kata Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menahan malu sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak malu? Kalau dia harus mengekspose tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu. Dengan tatanan rambut dibuat sedikit berantakan, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seksi sekali. Apalagi kulit putih pucatnya itu.

"Sekarang berdua"

Mendengar suara Kibum, Sungmin beranjak dari kursi di pojok ruangan, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah diarahkan Kibum untuk berpose dengan dandanan yang hanya menutupi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun mulai dari perut sampai lututnya.

Menurutnya gaya Kyuhyun tidak buruk, dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi untuk menunjang pemotretan ini, hanya saja tubuhnya kurang berotot. Dan sebagai poin plusnya, tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam, tidak seperti biasanya.

Glup

Kyuhyun menganga dan terdiam seperti patung saat melihat aksi Sungmin yang membuka bathrobe-nya di depan Kyuhyun. Tepat didepan Kyuhyun! Bikini yang menutupi kedua payudara Sungmin yang kencang dan montok itu, lalu kain segitiga yang menyembunyikan bagian intim yeoja tersebut.

Memikirkan seperti apa bentuk dari kedua 'benda' yang tertutupi itu membuat miliknya menegang. Gawat! Batin Kyuhyun gelisah. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang nampak lucu di matanya.

"Sudah Kyuhyun, lihat air liurmu itu" ejek Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun segera mengusap bibirnya begitu ucapan Kibum telah dia proses, tapi dia tak merasa air liurnya menetes, hanya hampir menetes dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kibum hanya bercanda Kyu" kata Sungmin terkekeh

Lalu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti perintah Kibum, mengatur posisi keduanya untuk pengambilan gambar tertemakan pantai ini.

Pertama, Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang berdiri menghadapnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul indah itu, semetara Sungmin meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Kyuhyun. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang menempel pada tubuh setengah telanjang Kyhuyun.

"Jangan gugup Kyuhyun, relaks" bisik Sungmin sensual

"N – ne" balas Kyuhyun seraya menelan ludahnya

Kibum mulai memotret dan karena hasilnya kurang memuaskan, Kibum menyuruh keduanya untuk tetap pada posisinya. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gugup.

'_Astaga, kulitnya halus sekali. Tangannya juga, seperti yang kuimpikan beberapa hari yang lalu'_ kata Kyuhyun didalam hati

"Buat tatapan kalian begitu bergairah dan tajam" kata Kibum

Lalu dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun yang dangkal tentang dunia model, dia hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan sebisanya. Dengan tatapan tajam yang seksi, pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pose kedua.

Dengan masih berpelukan seperti tadi, Kibum menyuruh kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlihat meremas bokong padat milik Sungmin, dengan Sungmin yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

Membuat payudara Sungmin yang begitu kencang itu menyentuh dada bidan Kyuhyun, meski tertutup oleh kain yang terlihat kekecilan dimata Kyuhyun, namun dia bisa merasakan puting Sungmin yang mengeras.

'_Apa dia...horny?'_ pikir Kyuhyun

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Kibum kembali menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat dengan seringai sesuai aba-aba dari Kibum.

"Iya, pertahankan. Aku akan mengambil dari arah yang berbeda kali ini"

.

.

.

"Sekarang ganti Kyuhyun, letakkan kepalamu di dada Sungmin"

Oh! Apa benar ini pemotretan untuk mengiklankan sebuah baju pantai berpasangan, atau.. ini untuk cover DVD khusus dewasa? Yang sering Donghae pamerkan pada Kyuhyun?

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam seraya memandang payudaranya, Sungmin memiliki ide untuk menjahili Kyuhyun.

Sret

"Kau tidak dengan apa yang Kibum katakan tadi" ucap Sungmin pelan setelah berhasil menenggelankan wajah Kyuhyun di kedua payudaranya yang tertutup bra-nya.

Sekali lagi. Kyuhyun merasa kalau miliknya begitu tegang disana, untuk tadi Ryreowook menyiapkan celana dalam yang ketat untuknya, jadi kalau tegang seperti itu tidak akan timbul. Tapi sakit juga kalau lama-lama begitu.

Melihat modelnya sudah pada posisi yang dia inginkan, Kibum segera menekan tombol di kamera DSLR miliknya.

"Bagus" komentar Kibum

"Ryeowook, suruh mereka berganti dengan baju kedua" perintah Kibum selanjutnya

Merasa namanya di panggil, Ryeowook segera mengajak keduanya untuk berganti pakaian – bikini dan boxer – di ruangan yang sudah di sediakan.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah pose terakhir untuk berpasangan, aku harap cemistry-nya harus benar-benar ada" kata Kibum

Sungmin mengangguk setuju, dia segera menempati posisinya, terduduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan saling berhadapan.

"Kau...tegang ya?" ucap Sungmin yang hanya di dengar oleh Kyuhyun

"M – mi..ma..mian" kata Kyuhyun gagap

"Kkk~ tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun. Tapi mengganjal" kata Sungmin dengan frontalnya

Sungmin kembali menuruti perintah Kibum, memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat sementara Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul ramping milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersumpah, dia sudah pada titik puncak untuk menahan 'sesuatu' yang ada di antara selangkangannya, yang sekarang tengah Sungmin tindih itu, tegang dan minta untuk dibebaskan.

Cekrek

Setelah Kibum berkata 'selesai' Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju ke ruang ganti, mengabaikan tawa Sungmin di belakangnya. Karena pemotretan untuk keduanya sudah selesai Kibum meminta Sungmin untuk berpose sendiri.

Dengan keahliannya, dia bergaya seperti biasanya. Mengeluarkan semua pose andalannya selama ini. Tentu ditambah dengan tatapan menggoda dan menggairahkan miliknya.

.

.

.

Pemotretan tersebut memakan waktu yang tidak bisa di bilang sebentar, semua selesai tepat 3 jam setelahnya. Dan keduanya – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – langsung berencana pulang.

"Tunggu"

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti saat Kibum berteriak, dengan sedikit berlari Kibum menghampiri keduanya yang hampir meninggalkan studio foto miliknya.

"Aku suka dengan kau Kyhuyun, maksudku dengan semua hasil fotomu. Meski tubuhnya tidak berotot tapi cukup memuaskan" ucap Kibum

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kalian melakukan pemotretan lagi? Aku akan senang jika kalian menerimanya" tawar Kibum

"Berdua?" tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja" jawab Kibum

Grep

"Baiklah, kita menerimanya"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berniat menolaknya, tapi Sungmin sudah keburu memeluk lengannya dengan mengangguk cepat. Menerima tawaran Kibum untuk melakukan pemotretan di lain waktu.

"Baiklah, ini oleh-oleh dari kami. Untuk Lee Sungmin, bonusnya aku kirim ke rekeningmu ya?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis, lalu dengan pelan keduanya pamit untuk pulang karena hari sebentar lagi malam. Sungmin juga masih haru mengantar Kyuhyun karena rumah mereka yang berlainan arah.

"Kau harus ikut aku! ini sudah hampir malam dan kau ingin naik bus?" kata Sungmin setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi

"Ta-tapi masih ada bus. Lihat" ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk bus yang berhenti di halte tak jauh dari gedung tersebut

"Tidak boleh, kau harus ikut denganku"

Dan Kyuhyun mengerti, bahwa kalimat Sungmin tidak bisa ditolaknya. Apalagi dengan kondisi pintu mobil yang sudah Sungmin kunci.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartement Kyuhyun masih sama seperti perjalanan menuju gedung pemotretan tadi. Hanya Sungmin yang aktif bertanya sementara Kyuhyun menjawab dengan seadanya.

Sejujurnya dia masih membayangkan kejadian tadi, saat Sungmin duduk diatas pangkuannya, dengan hanya memakai bra dan pakaian dalam – bikini – yang bermotif sama dengan boxer yang dia gunakan untuknya tadi.

Tema pemrotetan tadi itu memang di khususkan untuk pakaian di pantai bagi dua orang, couple bikini. Begitulah Kyuhyun menyebutnya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan melihat 'Live Action' Sungmin yang berpose di depan kamera Kibum.

Membuatnya harus kembali menahan sang 'Junior' yang minta di puaskan lagi.

"Berhenti didepan sana"

Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berhenti di sebuah apartement yang bisa di bilang lumayan mewah tersebut.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ya?"tanya Sungmin

"N – ne"

"Teri – terima kasih"

Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobil setelah mobil yang Sungmin kemudikan berhenti di depan apartementnya, tak lupa dengan bingkisan yang Kibum berikan tadi.

Sungmin menatap sosok tinggi itu dengan seksama, memperhatikan sampai tubuh Kyuhyun hilang di pintu masuk apartement itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul di kepala cantik Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Alohaaa... saya update lagi, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya? Terima kasih untuk review kalian, saya terima semuanya, mau itu kritikkan atau dukungan, cuma tanda baca lainnya juga tetep saya terima kok.

Respon kalian buat epep saya bagus, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ^_^

Saya bakal berusaha update dan membuat ff walau dengan kondisi begini, saya lakukan ini untuk para JOYERS yang masih 'stay' sama saya. Selagi masih ada yang baca, saya bakala tetep menulis. Karena menulis adalah hobi saya selain dance...


	4. Chapter 4

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – Girl's Day (Something)**_

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana di Kyunghee nampak begitu ramai, pasalnya banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang asyik bergosip sembari membawa sebuah majalah sebagai objek pembicaraan mereka. Semua suara-suara itu berdegung sepanjang koridor dan juga ruang kuliah, saling membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu" kata seorang mahasiswi memandang gambar di majalah yang di bawa temannya

"Aku juga begitu, setahuku dia nerd!" kata temannya

Semua bisikan dan suara lirihan itu terdengar jelas, membicarakan seorang mahasiswa yang kuliah di universitas tersebut. Kyuhyun. Yup! Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan mahasiswa yang sudah menyumbangkan banyak piala untuk universitasnya.

Sementara itu, namja yang menjadi pembicaraan banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Kyunghee, Kyuhyun, nampak kikuk saat berjalan melewati taman universitasnya. Bahkan dia sudah kikuk saat memasuki gerbang tadi.

Semua mata menatapnya.

'_Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?'_ batin Kyuhyun memperhatikan dandanannya

Hari ini dia memakai kaos putih dengan di lapisi kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah, dengan paduan jaket hitam dan juga jeans berwarna hitam miliknya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata untuk matanya yang minus itu.

Tidak ada yang salah, tampilannya seperti biasa walau...Kyuhyun akui dia sedikit berani memakai baju berlapis begitu. Biasanya dia hanya akan memakai kaos dengan di lapisi jaket di luarnya. Hanya itu.

Sret

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya saat 2 orang yeoja – mahasiswa di universitasnya – mencekal lengannya.

"Nde" jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa ini benar dirimu?" tanya yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Krystal

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat melihat foto dirinya, yang minggu lalu berpose bersama Sungmin. Itu memang dirinya. Dengan hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada, tatanan rambut keren dan juga tanpa kacamata minusnya.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Bermaksud membenarkan ucapan yeoja tersebut.

"Kyaaaa!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat kedua yeoja itu mengerluarkan suara nyaringnya, membuatnya harus memejamkan kedua matanya saat suara itu membuat telinganya berdegung sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengira kau begitu keren" kata Krystal

"Ya! Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun-ssi itu keren" tambah temannya yang bernama Luna

Kedua yeoja itu saling melempar tatapan bengisnya, dan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun harus pasrah saat kedua yeoja tersebut bergelanyut di lengannya.

"Dia milikku" pekik Krystal

"Anniya! Dia milikku, bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih"

"Ekhem..!"

Suara deheman itu membuat Krystal dan Luna menghentikan ocehan mereka, ketiga orang itu, termasuk Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit itu berdiri tak jauh disana.

"Permisi, tapi sepertinya kalian harus mencari yang lain"

Melihat Sungmin yang menjadi lawan mereka, membuat Krystal dan Luna mundur dengan perlahan. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan si cantik dan si sexy bernama Lee Sungmin. Bisa-bisa, kedua yoeja itu di serang oleh fans Sungmin yang berotot itu.

Apalagi, teman Sungmin yang bernaam Eunhyuk itu. Si mulut cerewet dengan ocehan yang tak bisa berhenti. Membuat telinga panas saja. Dan dengan tak rela, Krystal dan luna pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Gomawo" lirih Kyuhyun

"Itu bukan masalah, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sungmin

"Seperti biasanya, tapi... nampaknya akan berbeda untuk hari ini" kata Kyuhyun

Setelah melalui waktu kurang lebih satu minggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai bersikap biasa bila bersama Sungmin. Namun, tidak dengan jantungnya. Organ Kyuhyun yang satu itu tetap berdetak cepat jika bersama yeoja cantik nan manis itu.

"Sungmin!"

Itu suara Eunhyuk.

Benar saja, tak jauh di depan sana, Eunhyuk berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa sebuah majalah di tangannya. Eunhyuk nampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak percaya kalian...hhh...kau tak memberitahuku..hhh" kata Eunhyuk di sela tarikan nafasnya

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"Ini! Lihat ini!" pekik Eunhyuk seraya memberikan majalahnya pada Sungmin

Majalah itu sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja, isinya hanya tentang iklan pakaian. Hanya saja, dua model disana yang tak biasa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dengan couple bikini yang nampak serasi dan cocok untuk keduanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya

"Kau tak memberitahuku Min, ku kira minggu lalu kau melakukan pemotretan dengan Top. Ternyata..."

Eunhyuk memandang sosok namja yang berdiri di samping Sungmin, memperhatikan dari atas dan bawah dandanan Kyuhyun hari ini. Bagaimana bisa...

"Hari itu Top berhalangan hadir Hyuk, jadi aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggantikannya"

Dengan tanpa dosanya, Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tanpa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang nampaknya, masih kurang percaya kalau itu , namja keren dengan boxer, berkulit putih pucat dan berambut stylish itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namja nerd di universitasnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan milik Donghae membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar taman itu menoleh, melihat namja tersebut lari dengan kencangnya menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Dengan nafas memburu, Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya.

"Ya! Kau tak memberitahuku jika kau berbakat di model" kata Donghae

"..."

"Kau membuat Kyunghee gempar" tambah Donghae saat tak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun

"Lihat, bukan aku saja yang kaget dan tak percaya. Semua universitas Min" ucap Eunhyuk

"Lalu, memangnya ada apasih? Aku masih tak mengerti"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa bungkam, masalahnya mereka tidak tahu juga. Mungkin karena kaget dan merasa tak percaya Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti itu. Di foto itu, Kyuhyun nampak tampan dan keren. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar"

Sekian lama menutup mulutnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Bermaksud menghentikan perdebatan tak penting itu.

"Aku senang kau menjadi model Kyu, kau keren" kata Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya

"Itu..itu..."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak salah tingkah, semua merasa tak percaya, seperti dirinya yang pertama melihat perubahan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dia semakin tertarik dengan namja nerd ini.

"Apa nanti kalian ada jam tambahan?"

"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke apartemenku yang baru, hari ini aku baru saja pindah"

"Hah? Kau tak memberitahuku soal pindah apartemen, pantas saja kemarin kau begitu sibuk" ucap Eunhyuk

"Nanti sore, kita berkumpul di taman. Lalu baru ke apartemen baruku, kita rayakan hari pindahanku. Mau tidak?" tanya Sungmin

"Ada makanannya kan?"

Donghae bertanya dengan mata berbinar, berharap ada banyak makanan karena tadi Sungmin berkata dia – mereka – akan merayakan acara pindahan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja"

Mendengar itu, Donghae bersorak dalam hati. Asyik! Makan gratis. Batin Donghae senang.

"Kau mau kan Hyuk?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu mengemasi barangmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menyewa orang tadi, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah selesai" kata Sungmin

"Kita bertemu di taman ne? Aku ada kelas hari ini"

Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan ketiga temannya, melihat Sungmin yang pergi membuat Eunhyuk memekik kecil, menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggunya. Meninggalkan kedua namja yang memperhatikan keduanya

"Kyu" panggil Donghae

"Ne, Hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun

"Mimpi apa kau semalam? Bisa menjadi model bersama Sungmin, hm?" tanya Donghae mantap wajah Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana tubuhnya jika di lihat dari dekat? Apa halus? Kau menyentuhnya kan?" tambahnya

Pertanyaan frontal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah, bagaimana menjawabnya. Apa dia harus menjawab bahwa kulit Sungmin begitu halus, dengan kehalusan itu, Kyuhyun sampai harus menahan 'adik'nya selama pemotretan.

"Aku ada kelas, Hyung"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun segera melarikan diri. Berlari kecil menuju kelasnya hari ini, sebelum Donghae bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya.

.

.

.

Seperti janji di pagi hari itu, keempatnya – Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk – sudah berkumpul di taman setelah kelas mereka berakhir. Untung saja hari ini keempatnya memeliki jadwal yang sama.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka langsung menuju apartemen baru yang Sungmin bilang tadi. Apartemen yang tak jauh dari universitas mereka.

"Lho, bukankah ini arah apartemenmu Kyu?"

Donghae benar, ini jalan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyun tinggal selama di seoul sendiri sementara orang tuanya memilih tinggal di New York.

"Benar Hyung"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk semuanya. Terutama Kyuhyun tentunya.

Menempuh waktu kurang lebih 15 dengan mobil Sungmin, akhirnya mereka sampai di bangunan berlantai 12 di depan sana.

"Iya! Ini apartemen Kyuhyun, dia tinggal disini juga" pekik Donghae

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk memperhatikan bangunan itu

"Aku mendapat referensi jika disini begitu nyaman, aman dan tentu saja menyenangkan. Karena letaknya begitu strategis" ucap Sungmin, memutar kemudinya dan memasukan mobilnya di area parkir apartemen.

"Kalau begini, kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan Sungmin, Kyu"

Ucapan Donghae itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Ayo turun, jangan lupa bawa makanannya"

Sungmin turun terlebih dahulu, disususl oleh ketiga temannya, sebelum masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, Sungmin tak lupa membawa 2 buah bungkusan besar di kedua tangannya. Makanan dan camilan untuk mereka nanti. Bukankah mereka akan merayakan acara pindahan Sungmin?

.

.

.

Tak lama untuk sampai di lantai 7 dimana tempat Sungmin tinggal di apartemen tersebut, sesampainya disana, Donghae kembali memekik, mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Huaaaah! Kyu, kau bertetangga dengan Sungmin!"

Mengindahkan pekikan Donghae, Eunhyuk memilih menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum tak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya temannya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Dan dia tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, jadi yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu Sungmin. Pantas saja keluarga Yoo, yang sudah lebih dulu menempati ruangan di sebelah tempat Kyuhyun pagi ini berkemas.

**FLASHBACK **

Ceklek

Kyuhyun memasukan kunci apartemnnya kedalam tas ranselnya, berniat berangkat kuliah di hari yang begitu cerah hari itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi" sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat tetangga apartemannya, yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa barang dan juga koper.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun. Mau berangkat kuliah?"

"Iya Ahjussi, eum..sepertinya Ahjussi akan pindah. Benar begitu?"

Kyuhyun melirik beberapa kardus besar dan koper disana dan Tuan Yoo – Ahjussi yang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun – menanggapinya dengan senyuman ramahnya seraya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya, sepertinya kami harus pindah Kyuhyun. Hari ini penyewa baru yang menyewa apartemen ini dengan harga sedikit lebih tinggi. Yaaah...begitulah"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Tuan Yoo. Uang mengalahkan segalanya. Intinya begitu. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Kyuhyun langsung pamit untuk pergi kuliah.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ayo masuk"

Sungmin mempersilahkan ketiganya memasuki tempat tinggal barunya, dimana dia akan tinggal disana selama tetangganya adalah namja nerd itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, ide untuk tinggal di apartement yang sama dengan Kyuhyun langsung muncul setelah dia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang hari itu.

Dengan rencana matang dan jalan yang mulus, akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka bertetengga. Dan keduanya akan selalu bertemu jika begini.

.

.

.

Sungmin nampak sibuk menyiapkan camilan untuk mereka, memindahkan semua makanan itu di piring dan segera menyajikannya di meja ruang tamu miliknya.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Eunhyuk datang dan mengagetkan Sungmin yang saat itu sedang menungkan jus jeruk untuk minuman mereka. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanpa dosa.

"Kau...kau benar-benar tertarik dengan namja nerd itu Min?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ya! Jangan keras-keras Hyuk"

"Aiish... aku tak percaya" lirih Eunhyuk

Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat dari Kyuhyun sih Min? Sampai-sampai kau rela pindah apartemen begini?"

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya selama ini, dia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin. Penasaran dengan apa yang Sungmin lihat dari namja nerd dengan dandanan kuno itu. Kyuhyun.

"Eum... kalau itu rahasia Hyuk"

Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur seraya membawa 4 gelas berisi jus jeruk diatas nampannya.

"Minumannya dataaaaaang" seru Sungmin

Tak lama, Eunhyuk datang dengan wajah masam. Menyusul Sungmin dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Donghae

"Anni" jawab Eunhyuk memakan pizza yang tersedia di atas meja

Melihat wajah tertekuk milik Eunhyuk, Sungmin harus menahan tawanya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengedip pada sahabatnya itu.

Sore itu keempatnya nampak menikmati perayaan kecil-kecil untuk pindahan yang Sungmin lakukan, saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah ceria seperti biasanya, dia dengan cerewetnya bercerita ini-itu. Membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak jarang tergelak mendengar banyolan dari Eunhyuk.

Waktu semakin berjalan, sore hari yang indah sudah lewat, tergantikan dengan gelapnya malam diluar sana. Jam dinding di apartemen Sungmin bahkan sudah menunjukkan puku 10 malam. Mereka melupakan waktu jika sudah bersama.

"Sepertinya aku haru pulang, besuk aku ada ulangan" kata Eunhyuk tidak rela

"Pulanglah, biar Donghae yang mengantar"

"Tapi aku tak membawa mobil Min"

"Pakai mobilku saja, besuk biar aku naik taksi jika berangkat kuliah. Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin

"Tapi piring-piring dan gelas ini bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di sofa itu menunjuk semua piring dan gelas kotor di atas meja, bekas perayaan mereka tadi. Yang semua isinya telah masuk kedalam perut masing-masing.

"Biar Kyuhyun yang membantuku, kan dia tinggal di sebelah apartemenku. Iyakan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan, dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. Mengabaikan tatapan Eunhyuk yang melihat maksud Sungmin.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pulang. Semoga berhasil"

Donghae langsung menyusul Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu keluar dari apartement Sungmin, yang sebelumnya menerima kunci mobil Sungmin untuk mengantar Eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya.

Dan tinggallah mereka berdua disana. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hanya berdua di dalam apartement Sungmin.

"Bantu aku mencucinya Kyu. Kau mau tidak?"

"Eum,,B-baiklah"

Lalu Kyuhyun segera membawa piring-piring dan gelas kotor itu ke dapur, menaruhnya di dalam bak cucian yang sudah tersedia.

Dalam diam, keduanya mulai memebersihkan piring-piring dan gelas tersebut, menyabun dan membilasnya dengan air bersih. Saat hendak mengambil piring di dasar bak cucian, Kyuhyun tak sengaja menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sepertinya hendak mengambil piring tersebut.

Sret

Tanpa kata-kata, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yeoja itu begitu cantik. Batin Kyuhyun. Dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan hot pans yang memperlihatkan kaki putih dan halusnya, Sungmin nampak seksi malam itu.

Semakin Kyuhyun perhatikan, semakin Kyuhyun terpesona. Dan mata itu, mata indah milik Sungmin sepertinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Chup

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dirinya bergerak mencium bibir Sungmin yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Mengecup lapisan halus dan lembut itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Astaga...rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Ini pertama untuknya, mencium yeoja yang dia sukai.

Eh?

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan kepalanya, berhenti mencium bibir Sungmin setelah sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dengan kaku Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang berkedip dan wajah memerah.

'_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_' jerit Kyuhyun di dalam hati

Sementara itu, Sungmin malah mengeluarkan seringainya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah di bawah cahaya lampu dapurnya.

Sret

CHUP~

Dengan beraninya, Sungmin memegang kepalanya Kyuhyun, berjinjit dan setelah itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembutnya. Mengabaikan pelototan mata Kyuhyun yang hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

'_Astaga'_ teriak Kyuhyun

Dengan pelan, Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, melumat bagian bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Mencoba menyesuaikan posisi dengan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ciuman Sungmin semakin instens saat merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di pinggulnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sungmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"A-ku... ak – aku..."

"Kalau kau menyukainya, balas aku. Balas ciumanku, Kyuuh" ucap Sungmin dengan desahan yang menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun mematung. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir merah Sungmin. Dan setelah tahu maksdunya, Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali melumat bibirnya.

Dengan pengalaman yang seadanya, Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Sungmin. Membalas dengan melumat bibir Sungmin dengan dalamnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bahkan sudah bertengger dengan apiknya di pinggang Sungmin. Meremasnya dan membeli pinggul seksi itu.

"Eunghh... aammhhh"

Di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin panas itu, Sungmin mendesah. Mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan atas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada bibirnya. Sungmin menikmati ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ciuman pertama untuk mereka. Yang membuka hubungan baru bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf... saya minta maaf kalau epep ini terlambat update. Kemarin tiba-tiba saja laptop error padahal udah niat update minggu lalu, habis di instal ulang malah balik error lagi. 2 kali masuk tukang reparasi deh dan di service. Dan akhirnyaaaa... bisa update juga. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang baca, review dan nunggu epep saja update. Saya benar-benar senang... dan saya akan mencoba menulis epep ini sampai selesai, begitupun dengan epep yang lain. Do'akan supaya laptop saya nggak error dan ngambek lagi ya? Heheh,,, Saya juga mengganti pen name buat FF saya, karena...Saya suka dengan nama ini. Hihih bersediakah kalian review untuk chapter ini?


	5. Chapter 5

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – Soyou ft. Junggigo (Some)**_

.

.

.

Cpk

Cpk

Cpk

Suara ciuman yang begitu kentara itu memenuhi ruang tamu di dalam apartement milik Sungmin, setelah melakukannya di dapur. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya, dengan bibir saling bertaut itu menuju ruang tamunya.

Kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang semakin memanas dengan posisi Sungmin yang sudah terduduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Di sertai desahan Sungmin, gairah yang Kyuhyun tahan memuncak, dia lebih berani memagut, melumat dan menghisap bibir Sungmin yang sudah nampak kemerahan.

"haah..haah..."

Setelah ciuman panjang itu terlepas, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih untuk menghirup udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka, akan sangat tidak elit jika mereka pingsan kehabisan nafas karena ciuman tersebut.

Masih saling meraup udara, Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat, memperhatikan wajah tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangir tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin mencoba menyuarakan pertanyaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun telah berhasil menyetabilkan deru nafasnya

"Eung? Eum.. itu..itu aku..."

"Aku sangat menyukainya Kyu"

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik namja itu dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang keras menembus gendang telinganya.

Lama mereka terdiam, lebih memilih mendengarkan suara jantung masing-masing yang berdetak diatas normal itu dengan suara detakan jarum jam yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya

DEG

"A – apa?" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk

Melihat posisi mereka saat ini, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ada wanita yang duduk diatas pangkuannya seperti ini, belum pernah juga dia berciuman dengan wanita sepanas tadi. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Benar-benar pertama.

"Hehehe... anniya, hanya saja..."

Sungmin menjeda kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan dari bibir merah miliknya seraya memainkan tangan lentiknya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, membentuk pola tak beraturan disana dengan senyuman manis khas milik Sungmin.

Glup

'_Kenapa dia begitu manis dan menggoda begitu'_ batin Kyuhyun

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin to the point

"Heh? Men – menyukaimu? Itu... Ti – tidak"

Mendengar jawaban yang Kyuhyun keluarkan membuat Sungmin menatap mata namja yang saat ini tengah memangkunya, menelisik lebih dalam obsidian tajam namja tersebut. Dan Sungmin tersenyum setelah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku" kata Sungmin

"Anni, itu.. itu tidak be – benar"

Kyuhyun semakin gelisah saja, bagaimana ini? Apa wanita itu akan marah jika tahu yang sebenarnya?

"Tidak usah berbohong Kyu, aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Buktinya kau membalas ciumanku, kau memelukku dan tidak protes saat aku duduk di pangkuanmu" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum kemenangan

"Jujurlah, aku tidak akan marah..."

Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyn, menyurukkan wajahnya tepat di leher Kyuhyun. Mencium leher tersebut seraya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

Mendapatkan perlakuan yang menyulut birahinya, Kyuhyun memilih menggeliat tak tenang. Sebab benda yang berada di antara selangkangannya, yang saat ini tengah Sungmin duduki telah bereaksi.

'_Gawat!'_ pekik Kyuhyun

"Kyu...Kyuhyun-ah...Kyu-Kyu" panggil Sungmin dengan manjanya, di sertai kecupan di sekitar leher Kyuhyun

'_Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, aku tidak bisa bertahan kalau begini caranya'_ keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja mengalir di pelipis Kyuhyun, turun dan membuat basah rambutnya

Sret

Sungmin hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun menyentakkan bahunya, melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan Sungmin yang sedari tadi Sungmin berikan untuk namja itu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Kembali memagut bibir menggoda itu dengan lembut dan panas.

Sungmin memekik gembira, membalas ciuman itu tak kalah panasnya. Membuat saliva keduanya mengalir dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Eunghh...eummhh...mpphhh"

Sungmin merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini tak malu-malu lagi, sepertinya namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang selama ini tengah di pendamnya. Ciuman yang nampak dalam dan menggairah untuk Sungmin.

Walaupun Kyuhyun nerd, dia tetaplah laki-laki normal, yang bila di sulut gairahnya akan terbakar. Naluri laki-laki yang dia miliki saat ini memberitahukan bahwa dia harus melakukannya.

"Kyu~~"

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman tersebut, membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menormalkan detakan jantungnya sebelum meledak saat itu juga.

"Ak – aku men – mencintaimu... Noona"

Eh? Noona?

"Mppfftt... Hahaha"

Kyuhyun terdiam, melihat Sungmin yang tertawa setelah mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia sedang di tertawai sekarang?

'Sudah aku duga, aku hanya untuk peramainannya saja'

"Astaga Kyuhyun-ah, Noona? Hahaha... kau memanggilku Noona?" Sungmin menghapus air mata setelah tertawa puas

"Kau kan sunbaeku" lirih Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Sungmin

"Huuft... heuuuuh~"

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya, menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Astaga, Kyuhyun membuat lelucon disaat seperti ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, mendongakkan kepala namja itu sampai membuat keduanya saling menatap.

"Sebenarnya... aku lebih suka di panggil Sungmin-ah, atau Min kalau kau mau. Kau pikir aku Noona-mu, hm?" ujar Sungmin dengan senyumannya

"Panggil aku sesukamu, tapi jangan Noona"

Lalu Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan dengan canggung, Kyuhyun membalasnya. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Eum.. berarti, mulai saat ini kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sungmin dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya kembali di dada Kyuhyun. Benarkah ini? Apa Kyuhyun tak bermimpi? Sungmin sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Sosok yang di idam-idamkan oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa di universitasnya mulai sekarang adalah kekasihnya, miliknya. Kyuhyun rasa dia telah mendapatkan jackpot besar tak ternilai harganya. Tapi...

"Kau me – menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, memecah kehengian yang sempat mampi setelah acara pernyataan yang Kyuhyun lakukan

"Tentu saja" jawab Sungmin dengan yakin

"Tapi.. tapi k – kenapa?"

Sret

"Memang cinta harus ada alasannya?" kata Sungmin

"Bagiku kau menarik, kau berbeda dari yang lain Kyuhyun-ah..." sambungnya dengan tulus

Mendengar jawaban yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia kira membuat hatinya melambung, dia benar-benar beruntung. Dia harus mentraktir Donghae Hyung besuk. Sebagai perayaan karena dia berpacaran dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, menyisakan kejadian yang sudah berlalu sebelumnya. Tetesan embun membasahi tanah, mengeluarkan aroma menenangkan dan sejuk di pagi yang cerah itu.

Di atas ranjang itu, keduanya masih tertidur. Dengan saling berpelukan menghangatkan tubuh di bawah selimut yang membungkus mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, malam ini dia mimpi indah. Sungmin menerima pernyataan cintanya, wanita cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model itu telah menjadi kekasihnya. Memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun malas bangun dari tidurnya.

Namun, karena pergerakan dan pelukan erat di tubuhnya membuatnya menggeliat. Sesak. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Dengan membuka sedikit matanya, mengintip apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat tahu ini bukan kamar apartementnya.

'_Sejak kapan kamarku menjadi feminim begini'_ batinnya bingung

"Eungh..."

Deg

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan hanya bisa melongo saat mendapati Sungmin, yeoja yang dia sukai tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Menggeliat dengan hanya menggunakan baju tanpa lengannya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya, baju yang Sungmin gunakan melorot, membuat bra hitam berenda itu terlihat oleh kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya. Lalu mengambil kacamata yang berada di meja nakas kamar Sungmin. Kembali melihat dengan benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini bukan mimpi!

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah..." sapa Sungmin setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya

'_Jadi... semalam bukan mimpi?' _

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Grep

CHUP~

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya Sungmin setelah memeluk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun

"..."

Kyuhyun terdiam, lebih memilih menatap dada Sungmin yang menyembul kepermukaan. Nampak montok dan kencang karena terhimpit oleh keduanya. Dan entah kenapa, selanngkangan Kyuhyun menjadi sempit dan sakit.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Kedua mata namja itu bahkan tidak berkedip sedari tadi.

'_Dasar...'_

"Kau mau mencobanya Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin

"Y – ye?"

"Ini, kau menginginkannya kan?"

Dengan menghilangkan rasa malunya, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu menyentuhkannya di atas dada Sungmin. Membuat gerakan seperti meremas sehingga tangan kekar Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikutinya, ikut meremas dada kencang milik yeoja itu.

"Eungh... aammhh..."

Dan Kyuhyun meruntuki nasibnya, mendengar desahan Sungmin yang sensual di telinganya itu malah membuat benda yang sudah ereksi di pagi hari itu makin menegang. Penis Kyuhyun tegang dan sudah siap.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Hehe... nggak nyangka kalau readers suka dengan epep ini. Selalu menunggu kelanjutannya dan mereview. Saya ucapkan terima kasih, maaf belum bisa nyebut nama kalian satu-satu, tapi saya baca semua komenan kalian kok. Buat kritik, saran dan bash yang kalian coretkan di kotak review saya baca sampai tak terlewatkan. Terima kasih sekali lagi...

Saya pastikan epep ini nggak ada konflik berat kok, dan mungkin jika saya nggak salah perhitungan (?) epep ini nggak bakal lebih dari belasan chapter. Hehe...

Mau kah kalian review di chapter ini?


	6. Chapter 6

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju dimana dia kuliah, Kyuhyun duduk dengan tidak tenang. Apalagi dengan Sungmin yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Membuatnya kikuk dan gugup.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ " panggil Sungmin dengan mendayu

"Oh..."

"Maaf soal tadi pagi, aku tidak bermaksud menggantungkanmu" Sungmin menunduk, memainkan jemari lentik dengan kutek cantiknya

"Eum... gwanchana" kata Kyuhyun pelan, memfokuskan pikirannya pada kemudi mobil yang di pegangnya

"Tapi kau harus bermain solo Kyu" kata Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Eh? I – itu, itu tidak apa-apa kok"

Kyuhyun mulai gelisah, duduknya jadi semakin tidak nyaman saja. Oh astaga, kalau saja Sungmin tidak memakai baju terbuka seperti itu, dia tidak akan menelan ludah setiap tak sengaja menatap gadisnya. Yup! Yeoja cantik nan seksi itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Ahh... Kyuhyuuuuun~..." **_

_**Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan pelan, menyaksikan Sungmin yang menggeliat dan mendesah di sampingnya dengan remasan Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya Sungmin yang memerasnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Baju Sungmin makin tersingkap, memperlihatkan perutnya yang datar berwarna putih menggoda. Dan juga bra hitam berendanya, sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Sungmin.**_

_**Sret**_

"_**Kyuhyun?"**_

"_**Ini sudah pagi, se – sebaiknya kita mandi saja" kata Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya**_

_**Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, apa kekasih barunya ini tidak mau menyentuhnya?**_

_**Merasakan bahwa Sungmin menatapnya dengan intens membuat Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri, posisi berbaringnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Bahkan dia melupakan acara mandi yang sudah dia ucapkan.**_

_**Tring!**_

_**Sret**_

"_**Ap – apa yang kau – "**_

_**Ucapan Kyuhyun teredam saat Sungmin mengecup bibirnya, astaga... dia belum sikat gigi tapi Sungmin sudah menciumnya begitu.**_

"_**Kau terlalu lemah, kalau begitu biar aku yang memulainya"**_

_**Kyuhyun belum mengerti maksud Sungmin, apalagi wanita itu sedang duduk diatas perutnya. Apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan?**_

_**DEG**_

_**GLUP**_

_**Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya, pemandangan di depan tidak bisa jika tidak membuatnya terangsang. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin dengan cepat dan tanpa malu melepaskan kaosnya, membuatnya hanya memakai bra hitam dan hot pants miliknya.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu" kata Sungmin sebelum mencium Kyuhyun, melumat bibir tebal itu dengan dalamnya**_

_**Sementara Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ini seperti di flim-flim yang Donghae Hyung perlihatkan padanya. Dimana orang dewasa dengan sebuah ikatan akan melakukannya.**_

_**Bercinta.**_

"_**Eumhh...hhmmppp"**_

_**Sungmin menggeliat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan baju yang masih lengkap, mengangkangkan kakinya rebahan di atas tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.**_

'_**Apa aku akan melakukannya? Sekarang? Disini?' Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati atas pemikirannya sendiri, sebantar lagi.. yeah.. sebentar lagi...**_

_**Keduanya terlihat saling melumat, dengan tangan yang saling menyentuh tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Bergelya membuat tubuh merinding dan panas serta bergairah.**_

"_**Kyuuhh... euuummhh" desah Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pantat berisinya**_

"_**Euummhhh... aaahhhh"**_

_**Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan, juniornya sudah sakit karena di hipit oleh tubuh Sungmin yang terus saja menggeliat dan mendesah. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Sekarang!**_

_**Saat Kyuhyun akan mengambil alih permainan, hey! Walaupun nerd, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang laki-laki, yang mempunyai hormon seksual tinggi. Jadi di balik dandanan nerd Kyuhyun, tersimpan serigala yang kapan saja bisa keluar jika di pancing.**_

_**Sret**_

"_**Akkh..." Sungmin memekik keras saat Kyuhyun membalik posisi tubuh mereka, berganti menjadi dirinya yang harus di bawah**_

_**Angkat telfonnya~ Angkat telfonnya~**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja, dering posel milik Sungmin terdengar. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dari Sungmin, membiarkan yoeja itu berengah-engah sebelum menyambar ponselnya di atas nakas.**_

"_**Yeoboseyo..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar" **_

_**Klik**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae... aku harus keluar sebentar karena ada masalah kecil. Maaf ya"**_

_**Belum sempat mendengar balasan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menyambar mantelnya lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terduduk di atas ranjang, menyesali nasib sang junior yang tengah berdiri tegak di balik celana yang di pakainya.**_

"_**Ugh.. apa aku harus melakukannya sendirian lagi?"**_

_**Dengan gerutuan samar, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sungmin. Menuntaskan hasratnya dengan bermain solo – lagi.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ak – aku sering melakukannya... sendiri" uca Kyuhyun memelan di akhir kalimatnya

"Oh! Benarkah? Siapa yang kau jadikan imajinasi ?" tanya Sungmin

"Eum.. itu.. itu..."

'_Mati kau'_ batin Kyuhyun

"Ah! Sudah sampai... ayo kita turun"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobil tersebut – mobil Sungmin – mereka memilih berangkat bersama karena keduanya bertetangga. Lagi pula, mereka mulai sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih.

Mereka turun bersama, sepertinya Sungmin melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia lebih memilih mengambil jasnya lalu turun, mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Berita besar.

Tiba-tiba saja, kampus tempat Kyuhyun kuliah sekarang tengah heboh dengan berita yang telah menyembar. Membuat dua orang yang menjadi pelakunya di tatap dengan seksama oleh mahasiswa yang lain.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju kantin karena mereka tidak sempat makan tadi. Alhasil, semua orang yang sedang berada di kantin langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan setiap langkah keduanya sampai terduduk di kursi paling pojok.

Bisik-bisik itu mulai terdengar, tak sengaja lewat telinga Kyuhyun tadi. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sepertinya membicarakan satu hal. Apa karena... dia berangkat bersama dengan Sungmin hari ini?

_Sekilas infotaiment!_

_Hari ini di kabarkan, model hot bernama Lee Sungmin tengah menjalin asmara dengan namja satu kampusnya. Di duga namja ini adalah mahasiswa terpintar di kampusnya sehingga Sungmin tertarik dengannya._

"_Apa benar berita yang baru beredar ini Lee Sungmin-ssi"_

"_Ne, kami baru saja menjalin asmara beberapa hari yang lalu"_

"_Boleh kami tahu siapa namja beruntung itu?"_

"_Eum... saya masih merahasiakan identitasnya. Karena... dia adalah mahasiswa terpintar, jadi aku takut... para pengejar berita membuatnya terusik"_

Berita yang baru saja terpampang di TV kantin itu membuat semua mata menoleh pada Kyuhyun lagi, menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi beragam. Ada yang acuh, ada yang emosi dari beberapa penggemar Sungmin, dan ada pula yang tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan melamun, kau ingin makan apa Kyu?"

"Itu.. bukankah itu... kau?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa... kau... kau – "

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin!"

Dua panggilan yang sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hafal itu terdengar di pintu masuk kantin, dua orang yang sudah keduanya siapa mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dengan tak sabaran, kedua berjalan kearah tempat duduk KyuMin. Melemparkan tatapan marah bercampur tak percaya pada keduanya sebelum memberondong mereka dengan banyak pernyataan.

"Min.. kau! Aiishh.. bagaimana kau mengumumkan pernyataan itu, kau sudah gila ya!"

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku tidak tahu kau begitu beruntung. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mendapatkannya?

"Sungmin... kau mau ya reputasimu hancur?

"..."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan dahi bertaut, pasalnya mereka memberi pertanyaan dalam satu helaan nafas, bahkan keduanya masih terengah-engah.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu" kata Sungmin

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, sekarang!"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, menceritakan kejadian yang membuat Eunhyuk shock bukan main pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku hampir kena sakit jantung!" kata Eunhyuk seraya meminum jus strawberry-nya

"Yaaaa... aku masih belum percaya kalian pacaran. Ugh... kau mendapatkan undian besar Kyu"

Plak

"Kau pikir temanku itu barang, heh?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae yang mengaduh setelah Eunhyuk memukul manis kepalanya. Sementara Eunhyuk sendiri memilih kembali meminum jusnya tanpa kasihan dengan korban jitakannya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Sungmin bisa melihat pancaran tak percaya di mata Eunhyuk, yaah... maklum saja, saat dulu dia bilang bahwa dia tertarik dengan namja nerd itu saja, sahabatnya itu marah dan kurang setuju.

"Tentu saja. Iya kan Kyu?" Sungmin mengamit lengan Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sana

"Hehe... Kau mendapatkan penyemangat saat akan ujian begini" kata Donghae

"Aku akan menyemangati Kyuhyun dalam ujian atapun olimpiade" ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis

"Kalian berdua membuat mataku panas saja. Berhenti menebar feromon cinta kalian" Eunhyuk menatap malas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pasalnya Sungmin bersikap manja pada kekasih barunya itu.

'_Menyebalkan sekali, Sungmin sudah punya pacar. Aku kapan?_' batin Eunhyuk

"Sudah jangan cemberut Hyukie, nanti kau jadi tidak manis lagi" ujar Donghae

"Apaan sih!"

Dan ketiganya minus Eunhyuk tertawa melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang terpout kedepan, membuatnya nampak manis dimata Donghae.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Setelah ujian yang berlangsung sampai seminggu full itu, semua mahasiswa di Kyung Hee university langsung melakukan penyegaran setelah di peras untuk mengisi semua pertanyaan yang di sediakan dosen mereka.

Tak terkecuali KyuMin dan HaeHyuk, keempatnya sekarang sedang berada di taman kampus setelah menyelesaikan ujian mereka.

"Dasar! menyebalkan... aku akan mendapat nilai D kalau seperti ini" gerutu Eunhyuk

"Wae Hyukie?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau tahu, dia memarahiku karena aku memakan permen karet saat ujian tadi. Aku di hukum" jawab Eunhyuk

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Sudah Hyukie, kan ujiannya sudah selesai" ujar Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk

"Tapi tetap saja, si kepala botak itu menyebalkan"

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk tentang 'Kepala Botak' membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae tertawa. Dasar... temannya yang satu ini suka sekali membuat lelucon.

"Bagaimana ujianmu Kyu?"

Sungmin menoleh pada kekasihnya itu, melemparkan pertanyaan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lancar" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"Kalau Kyuhyun jangan di ragukan lagi, dia hebat dalam segala bidang"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, kekasihnya memang hebat. Bukan hanya di mata kuliah, Kyuhyun juga harus hebat di ranjang. Pikir Sungmin lalu terkikik geli dengan pemikiran tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Min?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Anniyo"

"Eum... Apa kaliah jenuh dan kepala kalian sakit karena ujian seminggu ini?"

"Tentu saja"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjawab bersamaan, melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Yeoja yang tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya bermaksud membicarakan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya.

"Eum.. begini... bagaimana kalau kita mengisi libur semester dengan berlibur? Kalian setuju?" kata Sungmin

"Huah! Daebak! Aku setuju" seru Donghae

"Kalau kau yang membayar semua akomodasinya aku setuju" kata Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja, ini juga sebagai hadiah dariku. Kemarin aku baru saja mendapatkan job pemotretan lagi, kali ini sebuah agensi ternama yang meminta"

"Benarkah itu Min?"

"Iya, aku akan melakukan pemotretan di Jeju. Dan kita bisa liburan bersama disana"

"Itu akan mengasikkan"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang begitu antusias mendengar rencana liburan gratis yang Sungmin berikan. Lalu dia menoleh kepada sang kekasih saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja Kyu? Kau setuju kan?" tanya Sungmin

"Ah.. aku hampir lupa, Kyuhyun setiap liburan semester akan bekerja paruh waktu dan kadang berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya" kata Donghae

"Benarkah?"

"Maaf Sungmin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut"

"Kau harus ikut, kau kan kekasihku" Sungmin cemberut setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

Apa-apaan itu, Kyuhyun harus ikut. Karena... dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu dari jauh-jauh hari. Batin Sungmin.

"Tap – tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Lagi pula, aku juga akan mengunjungi eomma dan apaa"

"Kau kejam sekali..."

Kyuhyun memandang kekasihnya dengan tak tega, pasalnya sudah jadwal rutin Kyuhyun bekerja saat libur semester dan mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya yang jauh darinya. Tapi... dia juga tak tega kalau begini.

"Eum.. baiklah, mungkin sekali-kali aku harus liburan" lirih Kyuhyun

"Jinjja! Kyaaa... gomawo Kyuuuu~~" Sungmin memekik senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun seerat-eratnya

"Berarti sudah deal ya"

"Besuk lusa kita berangkat"

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, setidaknya dia tidak mengecewakan Sungmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga mengukir senyum, lumayan.. liburan gratis!

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan, pukul 3 sore di hari setelahnya, keempatnya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Jeju. Berangkat menggunakan 2 mobil dengan bawaan yang lumayan banyak, maklum, mereka akan liburan di Jeju sekitar seminggu lebih.

Kyuhyun satu mobil dengan Sungmin, dan Donghae satu mobil dengan Eunhyuk. Kedua mobil itu melaju tanpa hambatan dan tenang sampai di tempat tujuan. Sekitar pukul 6 sore, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah hotel di pulau tersebut, sesuai janji Sungmin sebelumnya. Semuanya telah di tanggung oleh Sungmin sebagai hadian.

"Huaaaah! Hotelnya mewah sekali" pekik Donghae

"Jangan kampungan"

"Selama satu minggu kita akan tinggal disini, semuanya sudah aku bayar, kalian tinggal menikmatinya saja" kata Sungmin

"Oh iya, aku hanya memesan dua kamar. Kyuhyun satu kamar denganku, dan kalian berdua satu kamar" tambah Sungmin

"HAH?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huuufft... sepertinya saya bakal hiatus bentar, laptop rusak pemirsah... Musti ganti hardisk dan saya musti nyari uangnya dulu #Curhat

Ugh... saya harap epep ini bisa saya tamatkan, begitu pula dengan yang satunya. Jadi saya nggak ngerasa bersalah sama readers semua. Saya bakal tetep nulis tapi dari hp kayaknya, itupun butuh waktu yg lumayan lama. Saya minta maaf yaaah...

Terima kasih untuk Follow, Favotite, review kalian semuanyaaaa... saya benar-benar nggak tahu mesti gimana. Seneng banget epep ini dapat sambutan yang bagus,,, hehehe... sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf buat typo yang bertebaran yg bikin kalian nggak enak baca. Maaf...

Maukah kalian menuliskan unek-unek kalian untuk chapter ini?


	7. Chapter 7

**Making Love**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Mature Content

Rate : T+ / M

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal.

Summary : "_Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan Sungmin, seorang 'Primadona' di universitasnya. Yeoja sexy dan hot menurut teman-teman Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

WARNING! NC FOR THIS CHAP!

Yang nggak sanggup baca mending close saja.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Eunhyuk menyetujui ide Sungmin yang cukup ekstrim itu. Hey! Ayolaah... Seorang yeoja harus tidur satu kamar dengan namja yang bukan suami sahnya, meski hal tersebut sudah biasa disana tapi tetap saja.

Kyuhyun satu kamar dengan Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk harus menerima kalau dia sekamar dengan Donghae. Begitulah kesepakatannya, menolak berarti harus siap menyewa hotel dengan uang sendiri. Karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama type orang yang suka gratisan. Lebih baik menerima ide Sungmin daripada harus keluar uang banyak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nomor kalian 138. Sementara kami 137. Kajja Kyuhyun!" Sungmin segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun setelah memberikan kunci kamar untuk pasangan duo HaeHyuk. Menyeret kopernya sementara Kyuhyun pasrah mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan tas dan koper miliknya.

"Dasar, aku tahu apa yang di dalam kepala cantik Sungmin. Gadis mesum" herutu Eunhyuk

"Sudahlah Hyuk, ayo kita ke kamar. Aku sudah lelah dan aku mengantuk" kata Donghae

Selanjutnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mereka, yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar KyuMin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah segar dan rapi dengan kemeja hitam bergaris serta celana bahan jeans miliknya, tak lupa dengan tatanan rambut biasa serta kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

"Kau sudah sudah siap Kyu? Tunggu sebentar lagi ne?"

Glup

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putihnya, berjalan dengan santai menuju koper miliknya dan mengambil sebuah gaun lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Lalu selanjutnya, Sungmin kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berhenti menatap tubuh Sungmin sampai yeoja itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kamar mereka.

Yeah... Mereka satu kamar lagi. Berbagi kamar mandi, ranjang, bantal dan juga selimut untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam bersama, tentu saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut.

'_Kalau begini, aku bisa saja memperkosa Sungmin' _batin Kyuhyun

'_Tidak Kyuhyun! Jangan! Ingat kata-kata orang tuamu' _

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Walaupun sekarang dia dan Sungmin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan berarti dia bisa melakukannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun bisakah kau membantu menarik resliting gaunku? Aku tak sampai menjangkaunya"

Karena asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun sampai tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dan jangan lupakan, punggung polos dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan bahu yeoja tersebut.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin masih memegang rambut panjangnya

"Y-ye"

Kyuhyun menarik resleting gaun merah dengan panjang di atas lutut kekasihnya itu, setelah selesai melakukannya Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dia harus memakai make up dan high heel-nya sekarang.

Hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 30 menit, Sungmin sudah siap. Dandanannya malam ini kembali membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. Bagaimana tidak kalau sekarang ini Sungmin tampil dengan cantik dan seksi.

"Kyuhyun, air liurmu hampir keluar"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya sementara Sungmin tertawa pelan setelah berhasil menipu Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Eunhyuk bisa mengomel kalau kita membuatnya menunggu. Dia pasti sudah sangat lapar" kata Sungmin

Sungmin menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan keduanya segera beranjak menuju restorant yang berada tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dengan hanya berjalan kaki mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

DIsana, Eunhyuk sudah duduk dengan Donghae, menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

"Kau lama sekali, aku hampir memakan semuanya jika kau tak datang tadi"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Eunhyuk, temannya itu memang suka sekali bercanda. Dan malam ini keempatnya makan dengan perbincangan ringan.

"Sungmin?"

Keempat orang tersebut menoleh saat nama Sungmin di sebut. Di samping yeoja cantik dengan gaun merahnya itu berdiri seorang namja tampan nan gagah memakai setelan kasual.

"Top" ucap Sungmin, memilih menghentikan suapan steak untuk menanggapi panggilan namja itu

Dengan lancangnya, namja b nama Top itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Mengecup kedua pipi yeoja yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat memegang erat garpu dan pisau di kedus tangannya.

'_Lancang sekali namja ini' _kata Kyuhyun didalam hati

Dia melirik namja itu lewat ujung matanya, setelah dia perhatikan...nampaknya namja itu cukup berbahaya. Dia pasti mengincar Sungmin. Pikir Kyuhyun sambil memakan steaknya dengan brutal.

"Oh ya Top, ini teman-temanku. Dan namja ini adalah kekasihku. Kami berlibur untuk mengisi leburan semester" kata Sungmin

"Min, apa type-mu sudah berubah. Namja itu.. kekasihmu... pffft" Top menutup mulutnya tak percaya, namja nerd yang duduk di sebalah Sungmin itu kekasihnya? Sungmin pasti bercanda.

"Dia benar-benar kekasihku Top. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa seleramu begitu buruk" ejek Top menatap kearah Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besuk cantik. Kau tak akan lupa, bukan?"

Lalu Top melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri mendengus sebal. Memotong daging steaknya dengan emosi lalu memakannya. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, sepertinya kami harus kembali ke kamar"

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memilih berbincang di sebuah kafe di temani beberapa makanan kecil dengan segelas wine di atas meja. Tak hanya itu, sebuah lagu romantis terdengar, mengalun pelan dari sebuah band di atas panggung. Menemani di tengah suasana malam indah saat itu.

Pihak hotel memang sengaja mengadakan acara di setiap malamnya bagi para pengunjung.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, bahkan ini baru jam 10 Min" kata Eunhyuk

"Besuk aku harus bangun pagi karena ada sebuah pemotretan, jadi alu harus istirahat" ucap Sungmin

Meski berniat melarang Sungmin, Eunhyuk juga tak ingin melihat sahabatnya itu kelelahan di pemotretan besuk. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja Kyu!"

Dengan cepat, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memerintahkan namja itu untuk mengikutinya. Keduanya keluar dari tempat itu, melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk didalam sana.

Bahkan sangking tergesanya, mereka tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka sebelumnya. Tatapan menusuk Top untuk namja yang Sungmin tarik tangannya - Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Sungmin menutup pintu dan mengunci kamar tersebut. Dia ingin beristirahat sekarang, mungkin karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju Jeju tadi Sungmin tak memejamkan matanya. Akibatnya dia mengantuk.

"Sungmin!"

Saat hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju, Sungmin terpaksa berhenti karena Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Hmmm...?" Sungmin berdengung pelan seraya menatap Kyuhyun

Di lihatnya, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Apa Kyuhyun sakit? Mungkin namja itu salah makan tadi, bahkan dia tak banyak bicara saat makan malam tadi.

"Kau sakit Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya yang terbebas dari cekalan Kyuhyun menuju dahi namja itu, mengecek suhu pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi, dia bingung harus memulai darimana. Lagi pula... apa boleh dia menanyakannya? Itu ksn urusan Sungmin.

"Namja tadi, siapa?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan pelan

Sungmin mengerutksn dahinya setelah mendengarnya, apa yang Kyuhyun maksud? Sedetik kemudian, sungmin baru sadar maksud di balik pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Sret

Chup

Dengan beraninya, Sungmin menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir tebal kekasihnya tersebut. Mencium dengan lembut belahan itu dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyunyun shock saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu, namun setelahnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati dan membalas lumatan yang Sungmin berikan.

"Eunghh... euummhh"

Dengan remasan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggulnya, Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Keduanya berpelukan dengan bibir bertaut dalam posisi berdiri.

"Aahh... Kyuuh..."

Nampaknya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak begitu malu atau canggung terhadap Sungmin, buktinya namja itu sudah berani mengecup leher Sungmin. Menghirup wangi menggoda di daerah itu.

"Kyuuu~"

Sret

Kyuhyun segera menarik kepalanya dari leher Sungmin saat yeoja itu mendorong pelan bahunya.

"Sepertinya kita harus tidur, besuk aku sedikit sibuk Kyu. Mian" kata Sungmin, menatap kedua mata Kyhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Dan Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin memang membutuhkan istirahatnya, dia pasti lelah dan mengantuk malam ini.

"Mian..."

"Percayalah, Top bukan siapa-siapa untukku"

Chup

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan di tambah kecupan kilat di bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlalu menuju kamat mandi. Dan yeoja itu sadar bahwa kekasihnya tengah cemburu. Karena tak biasanya Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya dengan ganas seperti tadi.

Memikirkan itu, Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Melihat kekasihnya tengah melakukan pemotretan di sisi pantai dengan pakaian santai. Untung bukan bikini yang Sungmin pakai. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya lega.

Disana, Sungmin berpose dengan cantik dan manisnya. Tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu. Namun tak lama, seorang namja dengan setelan khas daerah pantai datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Top.

'_Jadi namja itu yang jadi partner Sungmin kali ini. Menyebalkan' _gerutu Kyuhyum

"Hey Kyu, ayo kita makan siang. Aku sudah lapar" ajak Donghae yang entah darimana asalnya

Di susul Eunhyuk yang berdiri tepat di samping Donghae.

"Apa yang lihat, Sungmin baik-baik saja. Pihak pemrotretan pasti memberi makan kekasihmu. Sudah ayo!"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekali lagi sebelum duo HaeHyuk menariknya pergi dari sana, menatap Sungmin yang tak sengaja menatap kearahnya.

Hari itu berjalan dengan lama untuk Kyuhyun, seharian ini dia bahkan belum melihat Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan pemotretannya dengan namja bernama Top.

Memikirkan nama namja itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tenang. Dia merindukan Sungmin dan ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Entahlah, perasaan tak suka dan cemburu membakar dadanya jika ingat bahwa Sungmin bersama dengan Top.

"Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa bisa Donghae cegah, temannya itu sudah meninggalkannya di kafe tersebut sama Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk rasa kekasih sahabatnya itu aneh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengitari lokasi pemotretan seperti yang di katakan oleh salah satu staff yang ikut menangani kegiatan tersebut. Memutar tubuhnya mencari sosok yang di rindukannya.

Tak lama, sosok yang tengah dia cari terlihat. Berdiri di pinggir kolam tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Tapi melihat Sungmin tak sendirian, Kyuhyun memilih bersembunyi di balik semak yang mengelilingi kolam hotel tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu Min"

Kyuhyun terperangah dengan ucapan Top, benarkan firasat Kyuhyun, namja itu pasti menyukai kekasihnya.

'_Beraninya dia mengucapkan itu'_ dengus Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"Top, kau tak bisa mengatakan itu. Aku sudah punya kekasih" kata Sungmin

"Ku lihat kekasihmu bukan typemu selama ini"

"Menurutku dia... menarik dan aku mencintainya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang mendengar suara Sungmin, dadanya hangat oleh perasaan bahagia jika Sungmin membelanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya Min, secara fisik aku lebih unggul dari namja nerd itu"

"Cinta tak memandang fisik Top, jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang kau pasti tahu"

"Persetan dengan cinta, kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Top, mencium kasar bibir Sungmin, sementara yeoja itu memberontak tak suka dengan perlakuan namja tersebut.

"Hentikan!" Cukup sudah Kyuhyun melihatnya, dadanya sudah bergemuruh sedari tadi.

Top melepaskan ciumannya saat Sungmin mendorongnya keras, membuat tautan bibir keduanya menjauh. Kesempatan itu Sungmin gunakan untuk berlari kearah Kyuhyun,, yang berdiri 2 meter di belakangnya.

"Lancang sekali kau mencium kekasihku" kata Kyuhyun

"Sungmin menikmati ciumanku, dia juga menginginkannya" jawab Top dengan seringainya

"Kau memaksaku!" Sahut Sungmin tak terima

"Aku tak percaya kekasihku berselingkuh, sedari tadi aku memperhatikan kalian. Kau memaksanya"

"Tak ku sangka, namja nerd sepertimu pandai bicara"

Kyuhyun terdiam, entahlah... dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia pandai berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin karena rasa marahnya.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi kekasih Sungmin"

Deg

"Selama ini, teman kencan Sungmin dari kalangan artis. Berwajah tampan dan juga keren. Tidak sepertimu" ejek Top

"Kau hanya di jadikan mainan oleh Sungmin" tambahnya

"Jangan percaya Kyuhyun"

"Sialan"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan sebelum berjalan kearah Top, tangannya mengepal erat sebelum melayangkan hantamannya kearah wajah Top. Namun, rupanya Top dapat membaca pergerakan Kyuhyun, sehingga dia langsung menghindar dari pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Oooh... Kau ingin berkelahi. Baiklah, terima ini bocah"

Dug

Bruk

Sungmin memekik pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun berbaring di tanah dengan darah menghiasi bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan Top, kekasihnya mengaduh sakit karena serangan mendadak itu.

"Lihatlah, dalam sekali pukul saja kau sudah tumbang. Bagaimana kau bisa memuaskan Sungmin jika tubuhmu saja tak kuat"

"Brengsek!"

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Top, lalu tanpa bisa di duga yeoja itu malah melayangkan tendangannya kearah selangkangan Top. Tepat mengenai kejantanan Top yang masih terbungkus celana jeans hitamnya.

Bruk

"Itu balasanku karena sudah beraninya melecehkanku dan juga untuk kekasihku. Ayo Kyu"

Tanpa melihat sosok Top yang masih kesakitan, berbaring dengan kedua tangan menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut sakit sampai terasa mati rasa karena tendangan keras Sungmin, kedua melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan Sungmin yang membantu Kyuhyun berjalan.

Sepertinya, Top tidak tahu kalau Sungmin pandai dalam bela diri.

.

.

.

"Assh...ugh..."

"Mian, sakit?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dia sulit berbicara karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena pukulan Top tadi. Tapi sepertinya namja itu sudah mendapatkan balasannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau pandai bela diri"

Di sela ringisan sakit saat Sungmin mengobati lukanya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan pertanyaannya atas ketidak percayaannya dengan tindakan Sungmin yang menendang Top.

"Aku pernah belajar Taekwondo dulu, jadi aku sedikit tahu cara menendang. Hehehe" kata Sungmin

"Aku terlihat menakutkan ya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Anniyo, tadi... keren sekali" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin, menghentikan usapan kapasnya pada sudut bibir Kyuhyun

"Eung..."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah berani menatap kedua mata Sungmin. Membalas tatapan yeoja tersebut denhan dalam.

Grep

"Aku senang kau memperjuangkanku tadi, kau seperti pahlawan untukku" ujar Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

"Eum itu... Itu...sudah sewajarnya aku melakukannya kan? Kau kekasihku"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sungmin"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, dada Kyuhyun kembali menghangat dengsn semua kenyataan yang ada. Sungmin mencintainya, menerimanya. Dan Kyuhyun akan memperjuangkan yeoja itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dia akan menjauhkan namja-namja di luar sana agar tidak mendekati Singmin.

Suasana menjadi tenang, hanya bunyi jarum jam serta detak jantung keduanya yang terdengar. Di luar sana, sore sudah tergantikan dengan langit yang mulai menggelap. Membuat bintang serta sang rembulan menghiasi langit untuk mempercantik langit malam itu.

Suasana bertambah romantis, sayup-sayup sebuah lagu terdengar pelan. Menemani keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Dann entah bagaimana bisa bibir Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibir Sungmin sekarang. Menahannya dalam ciuman yang lembut serta dalam.

Kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling melumat, bahkan Kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakit di sudut bibir yang sobek. Saling memperdalam dan memuaskan pssangan mereka.

Sret

"Mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman dan rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin, menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan jarak 30 cm dari Sungmin.

Namun, Sungmin malah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membuat jarak yang tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu kembali terhapus. Bahkan sekarang kedua tubuh itu menempel.

"Kyuhyun-ah...sentuh aku...malam ini" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun

Deg

"M-Min...kau-"

"Sssstt... " Sungmin menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku milikmu. Selamanya"

Chup

Tanpa bisa Kyuhyun tolak, lumatan itu kembali tercipta. Begitu dalam dan dalam, menggairahkan dan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal lebih pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Anghh..eummh...Kyuuhhh..."

Dngan posisi berdiri berhadap, Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun mengecup dan menjilat lehernya. Lalu namja itu menurunkan lagi jajahan bibirnya, mendekat kearah bagian atas dada Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin mulai meremas bahu dan rambut bagian belakang Kyuhyun, melepaskan gairahnya atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Suara resleting dari gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat muda milik Sungmin terdengar, tertarik turun memperlihatkan punggung halus dan putih tanpa noda tersebut.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan gaunnya, turun dan jatuh di bawah kakinya yang memakai high heel berwarna hitam malam ini. Setelahnya, namja itu tanpa sungmin mengecup bagian atas payudara Sungmin. Melumatnya dan memberi tanda di daerah itu.

"Anghh..aakkh!" Pekik Sungmin

Mendengar suara pekikan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar, dia membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam saat mencium dada Sungmin. Menatap wajah merah Sungmin dan tanda merah yang kontras di tubuh putih kekasihnya.

"Kenapa berhenti Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku..aku...ini"

"Kyuhyun, kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan mempcayaimu, aku ingin menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu" kata Sungmin penuh keyakinan

"Tapi...Sungmin, kau dan aku.. dunia kita berbeda. Aku mencintaimu tapi... bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

"Aku masih bisa berkarir, kau tidak perlu kuatir. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan jangan pedulikan ucapan orang lain" ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan kejujuran penuh rasa yakin diantara gairah di mata sayu Sungmin, dan itu bertanda Kyuhyun memang tak perlu mengkuatirkan keadaan.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkaku Kyuhyun, jangan kau tahan"

Setelah mendengar bisikan penuh desahan dari Sungmin, kedua mata Kyuhyun menggelap karena gairahnya. Tubuhnya menginginkan Sungmin dan dia tidak akan menahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir Sungmin, menghisap belahan Sungmin yang sudah membengkak. Dan ciuman panas itu di balas Sungmin dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"Ahh..Kyuuh..uurrrmmhh...eumhh"

Sungmin mendesah diantara kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang menghisap puncak payudaranya, mengemutnya bak bayi kelaparan. Dengan cup bra Sungmin yang Kyuhyun turunkan membuatnya leluasa menghisap puting merah Sungmin. Apalagi posisi Sungmin yang tengah berbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kyuuuh...aaah...ahhh..."

Kyuhyun menaikan kacamatanya yang masih namja itu kenakan, membenarkannya agar tidak melorot dari hidungnya. Mungkin karena keringat hasil dari kegiatan mereka membuat wajah Kyuhyun basah, membuatnya harus selalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Apalagi jika dia tengah mrnghisap puting payudara Sungmin, dia harus menahannya menggunakan bantuan tangannya.

"Lepaskan saja Kyu"

Melihat kekasihnya yang harus menaikan kacamata untuk bertengger di hidungnya, Sungmiin memerintah Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya saja.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah melepasksn kaosnya. Membuatnya hanya bertelanjang dada sementara Sungmin hanya memakai pakaian dalam hitam berenda, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata sayu serta bibir bengkak.

Kyuhyun juga menemukan bercak merah di sekitar leher, bahu dan payudara Sungmin. Dan semua itu adalah karyanya. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati.

"Urmhh..hhmmpptt..."

Lumatan panas kembali terjadi, Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin dan Sungmin menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun. Saling membalas dan memuaskan. Bahkan pertarungan lidahpun tak terelakan, lidah keduanya saling melilit didalam mulut Sungmin. Membuat lelehan saliva turun dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

Ciuman Kyuhyun lalu turun, melewati leher dan dada Sungmin, kembali turun setelah mengecup perut rata Sungmin. Saat Kyuhuun ingin menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja jemari lentik itu menghentikannya.

"Sekarang, kau yang harus berbaring Kyuhyun"

Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh namja itu berganti berada di bawah tubuhnya. Sebelum memberikan kenikmatan kepada Kyuhyun, terlebih dahulu Sungmin mengecup sebentar bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu kecupan itu berpindah kearah dada bidangnya. Dan Sungmin akui, meski tubuh Kyuhyun nampak kurus sebenarnya tubuh itu seksi luar biasa. Dengan warna kulit putih pucat, dada bidang fan otot samar di lengan dan perut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan kecupannya sampai di perut Kyuhyun, lalu yeoja itu menarik celana santai Kyuhyun beserta celana dalam kekasihnya, membuat benda yang sedari tadi minta di manjakan itu kini terpampang di depan Sungmin.

Berdiri tegak menantang Sungmin, siap dan keras.

"Akh..Sungminh..."

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun begitu malu saat Sungmin menatap kejantanannya, menatapnya dengan intens seakan ingin di telan bulat-bulat. Saat hendak menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya, Sungmin sudah bergerak memasukan penis tegangnya kedalam mulut mungil yeoja tersebut.

Sungmin berusaha memuaskan Kyuhyun, menghisap penis Kyuhyun layaknya menghisap lolipop. Mengeluar masukkan kedalam mulutnya diserta suara desahan Kyuhyun dan geraman dari Sungmin. Membuat penis yang berada di mulut Sungmin berdenyut. Bersiap memuntahkan isinya.

'_Sungmin begitu ahli, apa dia pernah melukannya dengan kekasihnya terdahulu?' _Pikir Kyuhyun

Gerakan kepala Sungmin semakin cepat, menghisap penis Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Sebagian kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tidak muat di mulut mungilnya dia kocok menggunakan kedua tangannya. Hal itu karena ukuran penis Kyuhyun yang begitu besar.

"Ahh..Sungminhh...aah.."

Kedutan penis Kyuhyun didalam mulut Sungmin semakin terasa, benda tegang itu bahkan tsngah mencapai bentuk maksimalnya. Menampakkan urat kecil di sekitarnya.

Plop

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya, membuatnya harus menunda klimaks yang hampir sampai.

"Aku ingin kau klimaks bersamaku"

Sungmin terseyum tanpa dosa, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang nampak manis itu. Yeoja itu kembali berbaring setelah melepaskan pakaan dalamnya, meninggalkan bta hitam beranda yang sudah tak menutupi payudara kencangnya.

Chup

"Lakukan Kyuhyun"

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, membawa namja itu menindih tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan penis Kyuhyun yang berada di antara pahanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan penisnya di depan kewanitaan Sungmin, beberapa detik menatap lipatan indah itu sebelum mendorong miliknya masuk. Mimpinya telah terwujud, melihat tubuh telanjang Sungmin dan juga bercinta dengan yeoja itu.

"Anghh..akh..AAKH!"

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, setetes darah merah mengalir dari penyatuan tubuh mereka. Mengalir fan menodai sprei putih tak bentuk di bawah tubuh mereka.

Cengkeraman kuat Kyuhyun rasakan dibahunya, kuku indah berhias kutek warna-warni milik Sungmin mencakar bahunya. Membuat rasa perih itu timbul di daerah tersebut.

'_Sungmin...dia...masih perawan. Dan aku yang pertama' _

Dada Kyuhyun membuncah saat tahu dia yang pertama memasuki Sungmin, darah merah itu sebagai buktinya. Dan betapa senangnya Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu.

"Bergeraklah Kyu"

Suara pelan Sungmin menyadarkannya, membuatnya mengangguk pelan sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya. Bergerak pelan takut melukai Sungmin yang masih meringis sakit.

Karena tak tega dengan wajah Sungmin dengan dahi menyerngit itu, Kyuhyun mencium bibir merah Sungmin. Mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak konstan.

"Hhhmmpptt..ammhhppp...urrmhh"

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin tertahan dengan ciuman Kyuhyun, membuatnya hanya bisa berdengung dengan tubuh terlunjak-lunjak dibawah Kyuhyun. Gerakan Kyuhun menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, penisnya menumbuk berkali-kali kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Angh..aah..ahh..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, memilih berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Sematara Sungmin terus mengeluarkan desahan atas kenikmatan dari kegiatan mereka. Tak jarang Kyuhyun juga menggeram nikmat.

Sungmin terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, menengadahkan kepada keatas dengan lengan melilit di leher Kyuhyun. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakinn bergairah, kecepatan tumbukan penisnya semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Kyuhyun..ahhh...akuuh...ahhhh" Sungmin begitu kesusahan mengucapkan kalimatnya, rasa nikmat itu membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus

"Aaah...Kyuhyun...akuhhh...aaahhh..."

"Aku juga Sungminh...aaahhh..."

Kecepatan Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas rata-rata, penisnya terus menggenjot kewanitaan Sungmin dengan irama cepat. Kedutan di ujung penis serta dinding kewanitaan Sungmin yang menjepitnya erat membuatnya semakin gila.

Ini terlalu nikmat.

"Aaah...keluar-aaah...kan di da-aaahh...dalammh...aaammhhh"

Puncak kenikmatan itu semakin terasa, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dirinya tengah dikuasai oleh gairah. Tak lama, tubuh keduanya mengejang, ombak besar klimaks menghantam keduanya dengan hebatnya. Mengantarkan keduanya menuju langit ketujuh.

Bruk

"Hah..hah..hah..."

Nafas keduanya tersengal, pasokan udara seakan menipis sehingga mereka berebut untuk mrndapatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin"

Bisikan Kyuhyun itu Sungmin dengar, mengalun pelan masuk kedalam telinganya. Dan sebelum jatuh tertidur, Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan membalas cinta Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

Huwaaa! Apa yang telah saya tulis ini? Maafkan kalau NC-nya failed, saya nggak pandai membuat ff yadong #bohong

Hehehe.. ini udah saya panjangkan sesuai permintaan readers semua, maaf jika harus menunggu lama. Ini saya tulis dengan keadaan seadaanya, bahkan update-nya nitip si Pani. My friend in crime, hehehe...

Maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran, maklumi mata saya yang idah makin tua ini dan terima kasih untuk do'a, dukungan, kritik dan saran kalian. Review kalian saya baca satu-satu kok.

Terima kasih juga untuk readers baru di epep abal saya ini, suatu kebanggan saya di terima di dunia . Nggak ngira bakal kayak gini, leat review yg bertambah membuatku senang dan bersemangat. Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya #bow

Bersediakah kalian mereview untuk chapter ini? :)


End file.
